


Late Night Encounters

by Emmpower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmpower/pseuds/Emmpower
Summary: Hermione is up late at the library to - you guessed it - study.





	Late Night Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from ff.net

I thought I'd try my hand at writing some fanfiction, and figured why not start out with some smut? I guess I got more into it at the end heh... Let me know if you think it sucked or not.

* * *

 

Hermione was in the process of cleaning up her organized mess of books and parchment that was spread all over the library table. Being prefect had its perks; she had managed to convince madam Pince to let her stay after closing time, promising to lock up after herself when she was done. Having just returned the last of the books to its shelf, she heard the library door slowly open and close. Wondering who would be here this late at night, curfew just a couple of minutes away, she rounded a corner and bumped into the last person she thought it would be.

"Watch where you're going you bloody swot!" Pansy said with a sneer, turning her head up and looking down her nose at Hermione, who just scoffed and crossed her arms in response.

"I could say the say the same to you. Also, the library closed almost two hours ago you know. What are you even doing out this close to curfew?"

"You're not the only prefect in this school, even if you seem to think that sometimes." Pansy was glaring at her now, while slowly walking forward and invading her personal space.

"That doesn't answer my question though." Hermione said defensively, backing up until she bumped into a table and her arms went out behind her to steady herself. Her eyes going slightly wide when Pansy didn't stop moving, only coming closer and closer, until their faces were inches apart. She swallowed nervously, trying to channel all her know-it-all haughtiness, but opening her mouth no more words came out.

"What's the matter Granger, cat got your tongue? I thought it was impossible for you to stay quiet, figured you liked the sound of your own voice too much." Pansy had an evil glint in her eyes, finally she had the Gryffindor all alone with no one to save her. Being the slightly shorter of the two, she was still towering over Hermione as she leaned forward and forced the other witch back.

Hermione could feel her heartbeat speeding up, realizing that with no witnesses around she could be in some serious trouble. She reached a hand inside her robes to make a grab for her wand, when it dawned on her that she had left it at the table in the back of the library. Seeing the smirk on Pansy's face made her heart drop, and she tried to push the pure-blood off of her, but the only thing that happened was that Pansy managed to grab her wrists before slamming her down on the table. Her head bounced slightly against the polished wood, making her wince in pain.

"Not so tough now are you Granger? No Potter or any professors around to defend you from the evil Slytherin this time."

"I don't need anyone to defend me!" Hermione blustered, she could feel her fear giving way to anger, slowly building up a heat inside of her. Who did this bitch think she was, trying to bully her around like this.

"Oh but you do. I ought to teach you your proper place, to respect your betters." The angry glare from the witch wriggling in her grip sent a shiver down her spine, and had an smug grin spread on her face. Maybe she was a little bit twisted for enjoying this as much as she was.

Hermione had a retort ready on her tongue, when she saw the look in Pansy's eyes. She laid stock-still as Pansy leaned down towards her, turning her head and trying to sink through the table to keep as much distance between them as possible. Squirming in discomfort, she tried in vain to push Pansy away once more. The quiet chuckle she earned in response, and the accompanying breath that ghosted against her ear had her eyes flutter closed.

"That's better" Pansy whispered before taking a deep breath, inhaling the smell of Hermione. "Funny, I thought you would smell more like mud."

Feeling her eyes burn behind her eyelids, Hermione refused to show any weakness by crying and willed herself to keep the tears in. She wouldn't give Pansy the satisfaction of seeing her frightened, hoping she would then lose interest and leave her be. Not really thinking that would happen, she was desperately trying to get her mind working again, to try to hatch some sort of escape plan. She was feeling vulnerable laying there pinned down by her Slytherin archrival, and she knew that if she had her wand there was no way that Pansy would beat her in a duel.

Pansy on the other hand felt a thrill at exerting her power over the witch who was both figuratively, and literally, beneath her. She felt the heat in her face, and the way her pulse was rushing, realizing she wanted even more of the witch. She shifted her legs around, and slowly pressed her knee between the thighs of Hermione, who gasped as she tried to keep her legs together.

"What are you doing?! Get off me!" Hermione screamed, bucking wildly as she tried to throw Pansy off of her. Her thrashing around only led to the knee pushing against her legs to slip between them, pushing down on her center. She exhaled sharply, shocked by this whole development, before drawing in a deep breath intending to scream bloody murder.

Pansy just held on and moved one hand to cover Hermione's mouth, while trying to keep both wrists in the other, evidently not succeeding as Hermione managed to slip one hand out of the grip. She reared back and was to trying to catch the wrist again, when a loud slap resounded through the library. With her ears ringing and her cheek blossoming red, Pansy stared down wide-eyed. Her hand darted out and caught Hermione again, and as she leaned down she pressed her slightly swelling cheek against Hermione's, making her cringe away. She inhaled the tantalizing smell of the muggle-born, once again shivering from the excitement as she pressed closer to the lithe body beneath her. "Feisty one are we?"

"Please, just stop this" Hermione let out, barely a whisper. She had somewhat shocked herself, only having hit one person before, and that was almost three years ago. She wasn't going to feel sorry though, and only wished she had hit harder. Not earning a response, she turned her head to look at her assailant, and their gazes locked. The slightly glazed over eyes of Pansy drawing her in, making her unable to look away again. Agonizingly slow, Pansy started moving down her body, and for a second she felt hope at being let go. That hope was quickly crushed though as Pansy stopped with her mouth hovering above her neck, lips inching ever closer. Her breath caught as she felt something wet against her neck, and her thoughts ground to a halt when she realized that Pansy had just licked her.

Softly clamping down with her mouth on the delicate skin exposed before her eyes, she began to fervently nibble and lick everywhere she could reach. Her tongue was traveling up from Hermione's collarbone, taking time to savour every inch of immaculate pale skin before she bit down right on top of the pulse point, earning her a sharp intake of breath as reward. She had slowly started to rub her thigh against Hermione, whose body had gone slack in her grip. Pressing down with a bit more force, she couldn't stop the sound escaping her lips when she felt Hermione's slight twitch, and the warmth that was seeping through the fabric of their school uniforms. This time succeeding in holding Hermione down with one hand, Pansy started running the other up and down her side, fingering the hem of her skirt before slipping under and it caressing the outside of her smooth thigh. Pansy's breathing had picked up considerably, and she was still sucking on the slender neck of the person who she up until this night had thought of as her enemy. Now though, she had become something else; a prize to claim, a woman who she wanted to devour fully.

Hermione couldn't think, couldn't move, except for the small involuntary twitches that were running through her body. Never having felt this exposed before, even though she was fully clothed. The hand now placed on her hip was squeezing down in time with the lips on her neck caressing her, and with slight horror she felt a sound at the back of her throat slowly building and working its way out, resulting in her letting out a quiet whimper. She clamped her mouth shut, but Pansy had both heard it and felt it already. The lips against her neck formed into a grin, at least that was it felt like, before ghosting over her skin up to her ear. She could feel the goosebumps erupting all over, and as eager lips and teeth claimed her earlobe she couldn't help the groan and the shudder that coursed through her body. Not realizing it until now, she felt her arms free to move again, and she brought them down in front of her body. The part of her brain still able to form conscious thought was screaming at her to fight back, to do something, but the only thing she managed to do was place her hands against Pansy's shoulders, neither pushing them apart or pulling them closer together.

Easing up from the ear that she had spent the last minute toying with, Pansy raised herself up on her hand to look down at the now panting witch. She marveled at the disheveled hair, the rosy cheeks, and as Hermione's eyelids fluttered open, she could feel herself drowning in those unfocused chocolate brown orbs that was gazing up at her. Flicking her gaze to Hermione's lightly parted lips, she felt a deep need to taste them, to claim them for herself. As she brushed their lips together, she brought a hand up to her neck, not putting any real pressure on it but wanting to revel in the rush she felt from being in total control.

Tilting her head up, Hermione slowly met the kiss, hesitatingly at first but it wasn't long before it had turned into full-out snogging. She didn't want to think why she was doing this, responding this way to the touch of a witch who was so hell-bent on tormenting her any chance she got. Her mind was fuzzy anyway, so any thoughts beyond the way her body felt like it was on fire quickly fizzled out into nothing. The touch of massaging fingers at her hip had been slowly wandering closer the hem of her knickers, and as the fingers slipped beneath the thin cloth there her hands roughly clutched at Pansy's shirt. Feeling fingers graze her curly hair she moaned into the mouth that was still attacking her, the tongue that was dancing with hers. When Pansy broke away breathless from the kiss, she managed to push her back a bit to sit up properly on the table. An unintended consequence was the pressure against her letting up, so she scooted forward, grinding her body against Pansy once again. The dazed expression on Pansy's face made her blush something fierce and avert her eyes, looking up at the library ceiling as if trying to avoid facing the reality of her thoughts. The only thing that managed to accomplish was exposing her neck, and when she once again felt lips closing over her pulse point she moaned unabashedly, before threading a hand through Pansy's silken hair and trying to pull her even closer. She knew she was wet, had felt it on the thigh that was grinding down on her, and as dainty fingers dipped below her waistband and ran through her wet curls her mind only wanted them to move further down, to soothe the burning ache she was feeling deep inside of her.

Pansy could barely believe the response she was garnering from the absolutely gorgeous witch that was currently acting like putty in her hands. She hadn't intended for anything like this to happen, had only wanted to put the insufferable know-it-all in her place, to show just how low her place here at Hogwarts really was. Those thoughts were still on her mind, but when she felt with her fingers just how worked up Hermione was, she could only focus on her most primal thoughts, which was to assert her dominance in any way possible. She ran her fingers up and down the slick folds that were eagerly welcoming her touch, exploring the wet and hot parts of Hermione that she was about to claim as hers. With a low growl she bit down on Hermione's neck, just as she pushed a finger inside of her. The groan that ripped from within Hermione and the way her insides clamped around her made her heart soar, and in her need to elicit more of those sounds, she waited until Hermione relaxed slightly before sliding in another finger with the first. The hands clawing at her back made a smirk bloom on her face, and she started to move her hand teasingly slow, pressing down with her palm and curling her fingers inside. She was going to enjoy every second of this, every little piece of the woman that was unraveling at her slightest touch. 

Feeling Pansy entering her was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Never before had she been this intimate with someone, not progressing past some light kissing. This closeness, this intimacy, was something that she had always secretly wanted, but the way she was currently getting that intimacy made her feelings waver between deep shame and utter arousal. It was weird, she thought, just how good Pansy actually made her feel. It was not something she would have thought possible before, being with a girl not having crossed her mind except for fleet musings of the purely academic kind. She had unwittingly let her hands wander while a part of her brain was lost in thought, the small part that wasn't currently preoccupied solely with the way Pansy was teasing out those lascivious sounds from between her swollen lips. Feeling supple skin beneath her roaming fingers, she noticed she had slipped them under Pansy's shirt, and upon reaching the back of the bra her hands acted out on their own accord, shakily unclasping it. Pansy shrugged off the clothes on her top half without a second thought, exposing herself to the world, and Hermione could not help but stare at the flawless porcelain skin that was laid bare in front of her.

Pansy could see just where Hermione had such trouble looking away from, and with her free hand she went to grab one of Hermione's, guiding it to her chest and the pert nipple that was tingling in anticipation of the touch. Biting her lip when their eyes met, she quietly urged Hermione on, who was quick to catch on. The first hesitant movements quickly gave way to a steady rhythm of soft squeezes, making her exhale with a shudder. She hadn't even really touched herself, but she could feel how she was slowly edging closer and closer to that ever blissful and soul consuming release. Using her thigh to add more force to her movements, she began pounding into the loudly moaning witch with fervor. Her skirt had bunched up at her waist from all the grinding and shuffling about, and she took advantage by straddling one of Hermione's legs before pressing down forcefully, groaning at the rough contact. She started moving her hips in sync with her hand, every quick thrust sending shivers down her spine straight to her wet core. Grabbing hold of the hair plastered to Hermione's sweaty neck, she forced the witch's mouth closer to meet her own in a sloppy kiss that she dominated.

"I-I'm... Oh Merlin" was all that Hermione managed to get out between her panting, gulping for air after breaking away from the kiss. Her hands desperately tried to find some purchase as she felt how she was drawing closer to the edge, Pansy somehow knowing exactly where and how to touch her. The pleasure was rapidly building now, and she felt herself teetering at the brink of her impending orgasm, before her whole body stiffened as her eyes slammed shut. With stars dancing behind her eyelids she felt as if she were dissolving into nothingness, her body spasming and her mind exploding with the sheer weight of the pleasure that crashed down on her.

The way that all of her senses were being assaulted by the breathtaking witch literally at the palm of her hand had her reeling. The slightly salt taste of beautifully flushed skin, the short gasps of unrestrained whimpers that drove Pansy on even harder. The way that inner folds, slick with desire, were squeezing at her fingers as if to encourage her to keep going. The musky tang that permeated the air around them, making her nostrils flare with desire as she inhaled the sweet essence that was Hermione's unique fragrance. Feeling the impending climax hit Hermione with all its ruthless intensity made her own hit her just as hard. Screaming out her release as she desperately bucked her hips into Hermione's unbelievably soft thigh, slowly riding out the waves of the greatest orgasm she could ever remember having. As she eventually slowed to a standstill, she slumped down on the now limp body of Hermione, and they fell to the table with a thud. She turned her head into the tousled mess of curls that was what had first drawn her attention to the fiery Gryffindor, and she couldn't help but letting out a tired chuckle. Sensing the way the body below her stiffened up gave her pause, and she absently wondered how much of a mess she was currently in. No way was Hermione going to let something like this slide, and she was weighing the pros and cons of trying to modify the memories of the witch, before discarding the idea as foolish. She didn't think she would win a duel between the two of them, not that she would admit that out loud to anyone, not least the woman in question. After having regained a modicum of strength to her tired limbs, she went to stand up from the table, slowly extracting herself from Hermione's tense body. She could feel the scrutinizing eyes that were burning into her skin, but couldn't bear to meet the gaze of the one she had just so thoughtlessly ravaged. She realized with a start that she was naked from the waist up and bent down towards the floor to gather up the clothes she had so hastily stripped from, shrugging them back on almost as fast. Just barely having taken a step away and towards the library entrance, she felt a hand on her arm and stopped in her tracks, waiting for the judgment that was sure to come.

Hermione glanced at her outstretched hand and quickly drew it back again, cradling it to her chest. She felt lost for words, something she quite honestly couldn't remember happening often to her, if at all. She needed to know what had compelled Pansy to do what she had done though, and she cleared her dry throat before mumbling out the question. Not thinking Pansy had heard her, she repeated herself a bit stronger this time. "W-why did you-"

"I don't know," Pansy interrupted. "I guess I'll go pack my coffer, can't imagine Dumbledore letting me stay after this."

"Wait, why...? You can't just leave like that. What about your N.E.W.T's?" Hermione didn't know why she had blurted that out. Leave it to her to always focus on the grades.

"Are you for real Granger?" Pansy could feel the anger building up inside of her, but she knew the one she was actually angry at was herself. "I just... I bloody raped you! Merlin's bollocks." Running a hand over her face, she realized this was turning quite absurd. She felt like she was the accuser and Hermione was defending her actions, or at least trying to downplay what she had just done.

Hermione was gaping like a fish on dry land. She knew it was true, but she just felt confused by Pansy's behaviour. Was she remorseful? She hadn't thought the Slytherin capable of such emotions, seeing her mood mostly shift between cold and scornful every time she saw her. Reaching out again, this time she slipped her hand into Pansy's limp one, making her turn around with a start.

"What the hell Granger, did you not hear what I just said?"

"I forgive you." It didn't make much sense to Hermione, she knew that, but she didn't feel any real resentment towards Pansy.

"You're unbelievable..." She looked down at the hand still holding hers, wondering why Hermione was acting so calm about the whole thing. She didn't try to snatch her hand away for some reason, just kept it there, when she felt something wet traveling down her cheek. Raising her hand to wipe at her face, she realized it was a tear. For a second she stared dumbfounded at the glistening droplet on her finger, before rushing into action, turning away and storming out of the library. She slammed the door closed, running all the way down to the cold, dreary dungeons and not stopping until she stood in front of the entrance to the common room. Quietly slinking in, she was happy to see that the room was empty, with no one there to see her in her frazzled state. She snuck into her dorm and the waiting four-post bed, drawing the curtains shut before slumping down on the covers, not bothering to undress. It was a long time before she dozed of into a fitful sleep, filled with odd dreams about a certain bushy haired witch.

Meanwhile Hermione had stood up and straightened out her clothes, went to grab her wand, and was quietly locking up the library for the night. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the Fat Lady, who had stirred from her sleep grumbling about students breaking the rules. Noticing the way Hermione looked, she tried putting on a comforting smile

"Are you alright dear?"

"I think so... Flobberworm." The portrait swung open, cutting of any reply. She went up the stairs to the girls dormitories, first checking to make sure no one else was up. It being a weekday, most students didn't stay up too late, usually exhausted from the heavy workload the professors piled on them. She laid down on her bed and spelled the curtains shut, staring up at the maroon canopy above. What had really just happened, and how was it going to affect the usually venomous interactions between the two rival witches.

 

* * *

 

The end... or is it? Dun dun duuun


End file.
